Breakable
by Louie B
Summary: Estávamos quebradas por dentro. E pra sempre. Mas jamais admitiríamos isso. Porque os Black só demonstram emoções para seus familiares. E Didie sempre soube ler as minhas sem precisar que eu as dissesse. Bella/Andie


**Breakable**  
_por Louie B._

* * *

**N/A:** A fic é cheia de vai e voltas e você provavelmente vai se perder em alguns momentos, mas depois você acha a conexão de tudo, não se preocupe. É do ponto de vista da Bella enquanto ela ainda está em Azkaban.

* * *

Cygnus estava andando de um lado para o outro, do lado de fora do quarto onde _ela _nasceu. Cygnus, meu pai. Ela, minha irmã. Eu tinha um ano de idade, e estava sentada no primeiro degrau da escada, esperando para conhecê-la. Andromeda Black. Estava emburrada, de acordo com meu avô, porque como sempre acontecia na família Black, as atenções eram sempre ganhadas pelo membro mais novo, e eu, desde aquela tenra idade, soubera disso. Não a queria ali, eu a repudiava. Queria meus pais para mim e ninguém mais. Não aconteceu.

Ela chegou entre um grito e uma baforada de fumaça do charuto que Cygnus tinha na boca e, tão logo a cabecinha ruiva dela saiu do corpo de minha mãe, ela já os havia conquistado a todos. As pessoas têm a errônea idéia de que os Black não amam. Amamos, sim, mas não demonstramos isso porque amar é uma espécie de fraqueza: dá aos nossos inimigos um ponto fraco que podem usar para nos atingir. E os Black não se dariam ao luxo de serem atingidos por algo tão estúpido como _amor_. Não fora de nosso núcleo particular.

Eu disse que ela os conquistou, mas não a mim. Oh, não, ela me conquistou quando ouvi sua primeira palavra. Porque sua primeira palavra não fora mamãe ou papai, ou mesmo vovó ou vovô. Não, sua primeira palavra fora _Bella_, e ela me conquistou assim que a disse. Nós éramos como porcelana – quebraríamos ao mínimo toque, à mínima queda e, por isso, ninguém nos perdia de vista. Isto é, até o nascimento de Narcissa. Quando Cissy nasceu, eu tinha quatro anos. Didie tinha três. E nós já havíamos criado um elo que não permitiria a junção de outra pessoa.

Por anos Narcissa tentou se juntar a nós, mas não deixamos. Por vezes acredito que seja esse o motivo dela ter se tornado uma pessoa fraca. O motivo de ter ido se esconder atrás do dinheiro e da segurança que Lucius sempre lhe trouxe. Eles dizem que se amam. E eu nunca acreditarei. Porque os Black não amam aqueles fora de seu universo paralelo. Mas Narcissa deixou de ser uma Black quando assinou os papéis que a uniram em santo matrimônio.

Eu sinto falta daquela época, quando Didie e eu éramos cúmplices. Acho que foi a única época em meu relacionamento com ela que não foi conturbada e problemática. Sinto saudade da nossa inocência. Nós éramos crianças, afinal. E deixamos de ser no dia em que vimos Cygnus quebrar uma garrafa de firewhisky contra a lateral do rosto de mamãe. A partir daí ele não era mais meu pai, ou pai de Andromeda. Era pai de Cissy, porque ela _precisava_ de um.

Feitiços evitaram que o rosto pálido e delicado de minha mãe ficasse marcado, mas nada mudaria o rasgo que aquele gesto fez na alma de nós três. E por isso o culpo por tudo o que aconteceu entre Didie e eu. O culpo por tudo o que me tornei. Por tudo o que Didie se tornou. E pelo que aconteceu com minha mãe. 

Eu a assisti definhar pouco a pouco, ano após ano até o dia em que um último sopro de vida deixou seu corpo. Eu tinha onze anos. Didie tinha dez. E eu estava indo para Hogwarts e só veria minha irmã no verão seguinte. Um ano. Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias. E como ela mudou.

Eu a vi de novo no dia em que os Lestrange foram jantar em casa. Era meu primeiro dia de férias de verão. Era o início de meu pesadelo. E do dela. Porque, naquele dia, Cygnus me prometeu à Rodolphus. Rodolphus tinha dezessete anos e estava indo cursar seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts. E quando Cygnus e o Sr. Lestrange apertaram as mãos como se tivessem acabado de fazer uma venda proveitosa (Cygnus sempre quisera um filho homem), Rodolphus me olhou de um jeito que fez todos os meus poros se arrepiar. Mas eu não deixei transparecer, porque os Black não demonstram emoções fora de seu núcleo familiar.

Naquela noite, depois que os Lestrange foram embora e eu me fechei em meu quarto, sob minhas cobertas, eu ouvi minha porta se abrir e se fechar e, logo, Didie estava ao meu lado na cama. Com a varinha, iluminei o espaço entre nossos rostos, escondidas pela coberta. E ela me olhou como se estivesse com medo, levando as unhas roídas à boca e roendo mais um pouco o que restava delas. Disse que iria acabar logo, o que tínhamos e me perguntou o que fazer. Dei-lhe a única resposta que tinha. Aproveitemos. E dormimos assim, aflitas, escondidas pelos cobertores, em nosso universo particular onde ninguém jamais poderia entrar.

Eu sempre gostei das unhas roídas de Andromeda. Acho que foi por isso que me surpreendi quando, em minha volta à Hogwarts, ela ingressando em seu primeiro ano, reparei em suas unhas. Elas estavam vermelhas (quase como seus cabelos) e compridas, perfeitamente lixadas e polidas, combinando com sua mão macia e contrastando com a pele branca. Lembro que ela me perguntou o que eu achava e de seu olhar decepcionado quando eu respondi que preferia como estava antes. Mas não pude lhe dizer mais nada, porque estávamos no salão comunal de Slytherin e Rodolphus acabara de chegar e, a julgar pela expressão faminta que ele mantinha, parecia estar me procurando.

Sumi por uma tapeçaria qualquer e não vi Didie novamente por mais alguns dias. Sempre nos desencontrávamos, e eu na minha pressa de fugir de Rodolphus não ajudava muito quanto a isso. Quando a encontrei novamente, suas unhas estavam, mais uma vez, sem esmalte e roídas ao máximo. Ela era, de novo, minha Didie. E ela me sorriu de um jeito que eu só a via sorrir para mim e mais ninguém.

Didie sempre tivera os lábios mais vermelhos que eu já vira em alguém e, naquele momento, algo – que eu ainda não sei o que foi – tomou conta de mim e eu a beijei. Mas não fora um beijo fraternal, oh não. Fora um beijo cheio de paixão reprimida, um segredo. _Nosso _segredo. E, para a minha surpresa, ela retribuiu, quase com tanta intensidade quanto eu, se não mais. Era estranho, era proibido e era _bom_, e nós gostávamos. E começamos a nos encontrar todos os dias, dentro de um alçapão escondido sob o fundo falso de um dos armários do castelo.

Foram cinco anos de encontros às escondidas, sempre fugindo de Rodolphus e de quem mais fosse, em Hogwarts e em casa, durante as férias. Aproveitávamos como nos havíamos prometido que faríamos. Durante esse tempo, Cygnus prometeu a mão de Didie para Rabastan e ela não teve escolha senão aceitar, como eu não tivera. Cissy quis Lucius por opção e Cygnus não conseguiu ficar mais orgulhoso. Cissy era sua preferida, porque Cissy ainda o chamava de pai e porque Cissy _precisava _dele.

No primeiro dia depois de minha formatura em Hogwarts, Rodolphus apareceu em minha casa. Ele tinha vinte e dois anos então, usava um cavanhaque e perdera o olhar faminto que sempre usara quando me via nas épocas de adolescente. E, pela primeira vez, eu o achei _bonito_. Didie o olhou com a melhor cara de desprezo que pôde antes de subir as escadas e me deixar a sós com ele e Cygnus.

O casamento fora marcado para o dia quinze de agosto. Em duas semanas. E eu nunca fiquei tão infeliz. Mas não por me casar, porque pelo menos teria alguém que me fizesse companhia até Didie sair de Hogwarts e, depois, teríamos todo o tempo que quiséssemos ao nosso dispor. Fiquei infeliz por vê-la infeliz. Doía-me e me cortava tão profundamente que eu não achava que aquela ferida algum dia iria parar de sangrar.

Quando o dia quinze chegou, eu estava reluzente. A mãe de Rodolphus, tia Walburga e minha avó nunca estiveram mais felizes. Sirius me olhava como se não conseguisse entender o que levaria uma pessoa a firmar um compromisso para a vida inteira e eu tive vontade de lhe responder que era a obrigação com aqueles com quem você divide o sangue. Mas Sirius jamais entenderia, porque Sirius se recusava a ser um Black e se recusava a cumprir obrigações com seu _sangue_. Eu, por outro lado, era uma Black por completo.

Eu entrei na igreja vestindo branco. Acho que nunca me senti tão hipócrita quanto naquele momento. Eu podia sentir o olhar frio de Didie me perfurando. Ela não acreditava que eu estava cumprindo uma promessa que não era minha, ela não acreditava que eu estava me rendendo e ela tampouco acreditava que eu estava obedecendo Cygnus quando eu havia jurado que não o faria para a minha mãe moribunda.

Mas independente de Didie acreditar ou não, eu estava lá, com o braço entrelaçado ao de Rodolphus, assistindo os olhares incrédulos que Didie e Sirius me lançavam e eu queria _fugir_. Queria não ter nascido Bellatrix Black e queria não ser filha de Cygnus, mas eu o era, e não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. E eu não iria fugir, porque fugir é para os fracos. Ou ao menos foi o que eu sempre me repeti.

Passei minha noite de núpcias em um transe, deixei que Rodolphus fizesse todo o trabalho enquanto observava minha aliança dourada faiscar sob a luz do luar. Não que ele fosse péssimo de cama ou algo do tipo, mas ele era bruto, indelicado e desesperado demais – me machucava, e não estava nem aí pra isso porque ele sempre me quisera e, agora, me tinha. Em suma, ele não era Didie e, por isso, não era digno de minha atenção.

Quando ele terminou, seu corpo amolecendo sobre o meu, eu fiz questão de empurrá-lo e abri a porta do quarto, sem me dar ao trabalho de me vestir, indo até a cozinha buscar um copo de firewhisky com gelo. Tantas promessas quebradas em um dia – eu me jurara que nunca beberia firewhisky enquanto me lembrasse da imagem da garrafa se estilhaçando contra o rosto de minha mãe, e aquela imagem ainda estava nítida em minha mente.

Na cozinha, encontrei Didie, que me abraçou e tirou minhas madeixas úmidas de perto de meu rosto suado. E, ali, nos braços dela, sucumbi. Chorei como não chorava desde que saíra das fraldas, deixando que ela me envolvesse em seu roupão de seda, me apertando contra ela. A seda não era tão macia quanto sua pele, não me esquentava. Poderia viver de Andromeda, tal era a intensidade de nossa perigosa relação. Tirei a aliança do dedo e apertei-a na mão até sentir que minha fina pele esta estava quase se rasgando.

Iria acabar logo, ela me dissera mais uma vez, perguntando-me o que fazer e eu dei, novamente, a única resposta que pude. Disse que aproveitássemos. E, enquanto Rodolphus dormia na minha cama, com quem eu só houvera dividido com Didie até então, nós fomos ao quarto dela e eu percebi que nunca estivera estado lá. As paredes eram roxas e o ar cheirava a violetas e cigarros. Eu não sabia que Didie fumava. Só então me dei conta do quanto eu não a conhecia. Aproveitei aquela noite para fazê-lo melhor, entre carícias e gemidos abafados. Foi nossa despedida, embora eu ainda não soubesse disso.

Didie fugiu no dia seguinte com um nascido trouxa, de nome Ted Tonks, que estudara em Hufflepuff. Casaram-se e eu nunca mais a vi. Sirius fugiu poucos anos mais tarde. E, secretamente, eu os invejei. Porque fugir não era para os fracos. Fugir era para os fortes e eu nunca tive aquela força. Gostaria de ter tido. Andromeda era forte porque não era uma estrela, e sim uma constelação. Sirius era forte porque era a estrela mais brilhante. Eu era apenas uma estrela qualquer. Bonita, mas sem nada especial. _Simples_. Depois da partida de Didie, eu me tornei submissa. Primeiro à Rodolphus (aprendi a apreciar seu jeito brusco na cama, afinal) e depois à Lord Voldemort. E morrerei submissa aos dois, mas serei sempre de Didie, aconteça o que acontecer.

Porque Didie foi minha irmã, minha mãe, minha melhor amiga, meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo, minha primeira vez, meu primeiro riso e sempre seria tudo isso. Ela me conquistara com sua primeira palavra. E eu a conquistara com meu primeiro olhar. Nós nos completávamos. Na última vez em que nos vimos, eu tinha dezessete anos. Didie tinha dezesseis. E nós estávamos apaixonadas. Era errado, mas nós sempre gostáramos do que era errado e do que não fazia sentido. Casar com Rodolphus fora errado. Fugir com Ted também fora. Mas aproveitamos.

Nós éramos erradas e, ao mesmo tempo, tão certas. Como bonecas de porcelana, que são feitas de camadas grossas do material e, ainda assim, se quebram facilmente. Estávamos quebradas por dentro. E pra sempre. Mas jamais admitiríamos isso. Porque os Black só demonstram emoções para seus familiares. E Didie sempre soube ler as minhas sem precisar que eu as dissesse.

Era o que nos fazia iguais e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Imagens refletidas uma da outra. Opostas e, ainda assim, metades. Eu era o elo fraco da corrente. Eu soltei primeiro. Andromeda jamais me perdoaria por isso. E eu não queria que ela perdoasse.

* * *

**N/A:** Dedico à Amanda (Mimsy Porpington) por ler e opinar e dar o título, ao Pedro por ler mesmo não gostando do ship e ao Vlads por me distrair quando eu tive bloqueio. E, só para constar, Amanda concorda quando eu digo que sou mais louca que Bella pós-Azkaban por escrever essa fic e não gostar de slash.


End file.
